


Midnight Excursions

by absurdthirst



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Helmet off, In the Dark, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Play, Riding, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absurdthirst/pseuds/absurdthirst
Summary: A trip to the 'fresher turns into so much more when Y/N runs into Mando.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Mando/reader, Mando/you, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 187





	Midnight Excursions

It was just a trip to the ‘fresher. She normally didn’t have anything to drink near the sleep cycle. Wanting to give the Mandalorian plenty of space and time to do whatever it was that he did while she was sleeping.

Y/N had spent six months on the Razor Crest with him. And it seemed like she was no closer to knowing anything about him. Beyond what body language and the few words he spoke gave away.

She knew that her attire was inappropriate for gallivanting all over the ship, but it was pitch black and she didn’t have time to dress. The urgent call of her bladder demanded to go NOW.

Scampering across the cold metal floor of the craft, Y/N zips into the cramped ‘fresher and gives a sigh of relief as she takes care of her business, completely in the dark. If she had turned on the blinding light, she might have seen the armor and clothes that signified that Mando was less than decent himself.

She slid the door open, her toes frozen on the steel floors. The thin shirt she wore was large on her, skimming the top of her thighs and brushing the bottom curve over her ass. It was one that she had swiped from Mando. Something about the worn soft shirt made her sleep well in the isolation of her small bunk.

Halfway in the hold, she ran into a solid warm wall. Stumbling and losing her footing, she bore it/him to the ground with a grunt and a curse.

“Oh! Oh s-shit!” In an effort to get off of him, her hands were sliding all over for purchase. Until an unfiltered moan stopped her.

Hands grabbed her hips, hot palms under the shirt that had ridden up past her belly button, making Mando very aware of the fact that she didn’t wear underwear to bed.

“S-stop mo-oving.” He grunted beneath her.

Her knee was over his groin, her frantic scramble making her rub him enticingly. She froze and felt the flesh harden and grow underneath her.

Short fingernails scratched at her hips, biting in as he shifted her knee away from him. She was centered on him, her bare core on his equally bare stomach.

Her sharp inhale seemed to echo in the quiet ship. “I’m…I’m sorry.”

“What are you doing up?” The normally modified voice was smooth, rich as it came unfiltered from his mouth. She found herself wanting to hear him talk about anything to enjoy the sound.

“‘Fresher.” Y/N mumbled as wondered if the heat she was feeling radiating from him was embarrassment or if he naturally ran hot.

“Mmmmhh” He didn’t seem upset. His thumbs rubbing circles on her hipbones. She was scared to breath, unwilling to break whatever spell had fallen over them. He normally would have already created a distance between them. Never allowing himself to get too close.

Y/N shifted slightly, rolling back on him and trying not make her small gasp noticeable as the light dusting of hair on his lower stomach brushed deliciously against her.

“Um, I should g-get up.” She whispered.

But Maker, she didn’t want to. Smooth hot skin under the pads of her fingers made her want to explore. They twitched with desire to trace the ridges of the muscles that moved under them, feeling out the scars that she knew were marring the flesh. She wanted to worship every one, trace the badges of honor that told her that he had survived, endured and won his skirmishes.

Surprisingly gentle hands moved over her. It shouldn’t have been a shock, his hands were always encased in thick, protective leather gloves. Keeping the calluses away, making the skin soft while still radiated power and strength from those hands. They settled on her thighs, making her think he was prepare to move her away, lift her off of him so she couldn’t embarrass them both any further.

He didn’t. Thick digits dug into her thighs as he pushed her down on him, a small groan escaping out into the dark air from below her. Y/N’s eyes closed as her lower body dragged against that fine hair, the flash of heat in her core making her flush as she knew he could feel the moisture starting to leak from her.

He shifted beneath her, his legs spreading as he maneuvered her how he wanted. Her moan was loud and reverberated off the metal panels of the ship as she felt his cock slide between the folds of her sex. His hands flexed as his hips shifted up, and his strangled groan told her he liked the feeling of her arousal slicking him up.

“You want this?” His voice was hoarse, like he was holding himself back. She could feel how tense he was beneath her. Knew that despite the obvious want poised in his body, her wishes would be honored.

She didn’t answer verbally. Instead, she reached for his hands with her own, dragging them up her body and under the shirt to have him cup her breasts in his large hands. His palms against her stiff nipples was incredible, the slow way he massaged them making them ache.

Rocking against him, she arched into his touch. Feeling him throbbing beneath her as slide up and down on the underside of him. Maker, he was thick. Length perfect and seemed to curve up as he lay on his back. But as he slid through her lips, she could only guess that he was at least three of her fingers wide. The thought of him inside her sent a frizzle of excitement through body.

His hands were scorching as they glided over her. Fingers learning her weaknesses at they plucked at her nipples. Rolling them between the pads of his thumb and index finger, her sounds were exciting him as he thrusted up against her in response. She didn’t want to wait anymore, she needed him filling her.

A low, punch out sound came from him as she lifted up, reaching between them to grasp him in her hand. It sounded like he was in pain as her thumb rolled over the tip of him, smearing the bead of fluid around.

“Want you.” He panted out, pushing himself up into her hand. “Always want you. Ne-need you.”

She moved him into position and slowly sank down on his cock. She was amazed at how loud they both sounded as they moaned in unison. He stretched her, filling every inch of her as he bottomed out, her core firmly against his pelvis. She held still, relishing how his cock could jump inside her when her walls tightened.

His hands left her breasts, coming down to rest on her hips as he urged her to move. She didn’t want to pull off of him, loving the way that the tip of his cock pushed against the back of her. Instead she grinded against him, slowly rotating her hips, and pushing him against that perfect spot inside.

Her gasp made him grip her tighter, pulling her down flush against his chest. His strong arms moving her up and down on him, only pulling her off of him for a few inches before slamming her back down on him. That combined with the way her nipples were brushing against his smooth chest was quickly making her unravel.

Every roll of her hips and thrust from Mando was pushing her to edge of insanity. Her gasps and cries were muffled by the curve of his neck. She drank in his smell as moved. Metal, fabric, and a musky scent that was uniquely Mandalorian. At least it was her Mandalorian’s scent. Her lips pressed against his skin, making him shudder beneath her, his thrusts increasing in their fervent pace.

His groan at the feel of her, soft and satiny in his hands. Her hot walls encasing him, her body eagerly taking him, her own groans telling him she wanted more. She was so damn perfect on top of him, around him, TOUCHING him.

Y/N felt the tension building in her body, that aching want being pulled closer with ever thrust of him into her core. He was devastating her, making her toes curl with every push of his hips to meet hers as he pulled her down on him. The restrained power in him, she could tell he was holding back. She didn’t want that, she wanted everything he had to give her.

“Mando, p-please. Fuck me!” She gasped. Her hands were encouraging, pulling at him to roll over.

His body ached with the desire to give in and rail into her with his full strength. But he still held himself back.

“The floor, it’ll hurt.” He cautioned lowly.

Y/N pulled at him again, trying to roll without loosing contact. “Don’t care. Neeed it, Mando.”   
He responded in less than a second, flipping them both over and cradling her head with one hand as his other lifted her hips to encourage her legs to wrap around his hips. His first thrust made her cry out, nails scoring down his back and driving him to push into her harder.

Her thighs tightened around his waist, urging him on. Y/N lifted herself up to meet his rough and deep thrusts. Her groans filled his ears, pushing his own release closer as her walls fluttered around him. He was unrestrained, fucking into her at a brutally fast pace.

She needed just a few more thrusts before she exploded around him. Each thrust ripping her apart from the inside as she felt the tension reach the as high as it could go. Her hands moved down to his ass as he thrusted into her again as her nails dug into his flesh in desperation.

“Come on, Y/N. Come on.” He huffed as he reared back and drove into her again.

She broke, her cry a high pitched wail as she clenched around him, squeezing tight as she came. Her release flooded around him, stuttering his hips slightly as he pushed her through it. It was sweet, the hot wetness engulfing him.

She clung to him as he continued to pound into her. Not feeling the metal grates of the floor, just concentrating on the feeling of him inside of her as she came down from her orgasm.

His own release was close behind, thrusts deepening and hardening as he pushed into her pliant body.

“Where?” He gasped, unable to form a sentence.

Y/N pulled him closer, rearing up to sink her teeth into his shoulder before moaning out. “Inside.”

Her response pushed him off the cliff. White noise filled his ears as his body shook, dark spots covering his already dark vision. He pushed deep and stilled, his cock pulsing as he emptied himself into her heat, groaning at how good it felt to fill her.

With the last pulse of his cum, he slumped down on top of her, taking care to not crush her under his weight. The hand in her hair massage her scalp gently as he pulled her against him a little tighter, no words needed in that moment.

As their pants lessened and their breathing returned to normal, they each wondered where they would go from there. Each one unwilling to break the silence and ruin the moment. Until.

“Shit! I have to pee again!” Y/N cried out in frustration.

His low laugh washed over her as he pulled away to help her up off the cold metal floor. He heard her shuffle off to the refresher before making up his mind. He walked over and waited for the door to open again. Mando had every intention of finding out if they could shower together in the dark.


End file.
